Shutters having a frame and louvres extending across the frame are well know. The louvres can rotate between open and closed positions. Pull bars have been used for this purpose for many years. Usually the pull bar is located midway between the two ends of the louvres.
It is considered by some to be more desirable to locate the pull bar adjacent to one end of the louvres, alongside the shutter frame. Examples of this arrangement can be seen in prior patents. U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,547 is one example of this arrangement. This arrangement was particularly suitable for use with louvres which were made of hollow thermoplastic material. The design shown in this patent used end closures for the hollow louvres, and small pivot holes were formed in the end closures. Connectors were provided for connection between the pull rod and the end closures. These connectors had slender pins, which pins were received in the pin holes in the end closures.
This arrangement worked satisfactorily, provided the consumer was careful in operating the pull rod. If the pull rod was subjected to a more violent movement than was necessary, the pins could be broken off.
It is of course desirable make such products so that they will stand up to extended use, and to some degree of misuse, as well.